Scieszka, la memoriosa
by KaoruB
Summary: VIÑETA/Notas-Las palabras no la abandonaban. Nunca. Las llevaba consigo adentro. Se le metían por los ojos y, sin que ella pudiese evitarlo, se le prendían a la mente para no volver a soltarse jamás.


_**Fullmetal Alchemist y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa**_

_Hola a todos, gracias por entrar aquí! Hay muy poco sobre este delicioso personaje en el fandom, así que este es mi modesto aporte. "Funes, el memorioso" es un cuento del escritor argentino Jorge Luis Borges, cuya lectura recomiendo. Aclaro que solo tomé prestado el título XD Espero que les guste :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Scieszka, la memoriosa<strong>

* * *

><p>Durante su infancia, los primeros objetos que llamaron su atención y se convirtieron en el centro de su admiración fueron los libros. Los únicos que durante las horas de su persistente soledad le depararon alguna clase de dicha fueron los libros. Aquellos que le enseñaron el mundo, que la llenaron de imágenes fantásticas, de emociones, de deseos, fueron los libros.<p>

Lo mejor que Scieszka sabía hacer desde que nació era leer. Para lo demás, era irremediablemente torpe e insegura.

Para ella, abrir la portada de un libro era como cruzar una puerta mágica que la introduciría en un universo de ensueño, un universo en el cual podría sentirse segura. La realidad era demasiado turbia, demasiado áspera… Y triste.

Los libros eran su refugio predilecto. Cada palabra tenía una belleza sutil, las frases la envolvían en su embrujo, la trasportaban afablemente. Y no había nada más placentero que dejarse llevar.

Las palabras eran su vida.

Las palabras no la abandonaban. _Nunca_.

Las llevaba consigo adentro. Se le metían por los ojos y, sin que ella pudiese evitarlo, se le prendían a la mente para no volver a soltarse jamás. Uno tras otro, cada vocablo se adhería a su intelecto inmediatamente después de ser leído, en forma ordenada y clara. Nada de sinónimos, parónimos u homófonos, ningún tipo de desarreglo sintáctico, cada frase se fijaba con fidelidad y perdurabilidad, acomodada en su memoria para siempre.

En ocasiones, afloraban en su pensamiento ante determinados estímulos: un vestido en una vidriera reproducía la descripción del traje de fiesta del personaje central de una novela histórica; un perro que pasaba por la calle activaba el relato de un cuento para niños; los pasteles de crema que compraba promovían la confesión del vicio secreto del protagonista de una autobiografía. No necesitaba forzar su psique, ni siquiera le era preciso concentrarse, los pasajes literarios surgían por sí mismos y fluían con naturalidad.

Lo mismo le ocurría con los textos informativos.

-¿Llevará manzanas rojas o verdes?

-Manzanas rojas.

-Hace bien, son más dulces y sabrosas. Aunque fuera del color y del sabor, nunca he entendido bien cuál es la diferencia entre ambas.

-_Royal Gala: __es una manzana dulce y crujiente, muy rica en sales minerales, nutrientes e ideal para tener una __piel sana y luminosa__. __Granny Smith: __de textura crujiente y sabor ácido y refrescante, es una gran fuente de __antioxidantes naturales_.

-…

Siempre fue una mujer extraña.

Un día, su solitaria vida adquirió color cuando entró a trabajar en la Biblioteca de Central. Nunca había tenido un empleo tan apropiado para ella, tan enriquecedor y maravilloso, y nunca había sido tan feliz.

Adonde quiera que mirara había libros. Las horas del día no le alcanzaban para trabajar, es decir, para leer. Sección tras sección, recorría con avidez y entusiasmo volúmenes de todos los tamaños, géneros y temáticas, porque carecía del principio de selectividad. Para Scieszka, todos los libros le revelaban un conocimiento importante, y cada letra de ese conocimiento se soldaba invariablemente en su interior.

-¡Ey, Scieszka! ¡Deja ya de leer y ponte a catalogar el material nuevo! –le decían, porque la chica siempre estaba distraída con una lectura.

-¡Perdón, perdón! –respondía ella cada vez, apenada, cuando lograba volver de su ensimismamiento literario.

Hasta que la despidieron.

Scieszka no protestó, no se defendió, ni siquiera se enojó. Ella sabía mejor que nadie que lo único que podía hacer bien era memorizar a la perfección cada libro que leía. Para todo lo demás, incluso para ordenar los estantes de una biblioteca, era una inútil.

Había llegado a una bifurcada. Si continuaba por el camino de la lectura desmedida se convertiría en un archivo humano ambulante, aunque de eso no viviría. Si viraba en otra dirección, tendría que enfrentarse nuevamente con el fantasma de su ineptitud.

-_Conflicto designa al conjunto de dos o más hipotéticas situaciones excluyentes, es decir, que no pueden darse simultáneamente. El conflicto ocurre cuando individuos o __grupos __no obtienen lo que necesitan o quieren, buscando su __interés __propio_ –recitó para sí misma al recordar un viejo libro de psicología, y después se deprimió.

Los únicos que podrían acompañarla, que podrían brindarle consuelo y obsequiarle alguna clase de ilusión eran, como siempre, los libros. Y por fortuna, su casa estaba llena a rebosar, porque nunca se sabe cuándo llega la tristeza ni por cuánto tiempo se instala.

Y se sumergió en ellos, literalmente. Una tarde, estaba tan metida en una historia nueva que no pudo advertir que algunos de los pilones de gruesos volúmenes que la rodeaban comenzaron a oscilar. En un momento estaba enfrascada en el monólogo de una dama que enloquecía a causa del remordimiento, y al instante siguiente todo fue oscuridad.

Fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Ya no podía esperar más de la vida, era una inútil.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, sumida en la melancolía, en la frustración y debajo de una montaña de libros, hasta que de pronto escuchó voces apagadas que provenían del exterior. Alguien había entrado a su casa. Sin embargo, lejos de sentir inquietud por la inesperada intrusión, comenzó a llamar con desesperación.

-¡Ayúdenme! –gimió, débil. El aire le faltaba-. ¡Ayúdenme! –insistió, porque a pesar de la pena y de su patético destino, no le parecía justo desaparecer del mundo de esa forma-. ¡Ayúdenme! –repitió, algo más convencida, porque era un milagro que alguien la buscara, saber que por fin no estaba sola.

Una inusitada actividad comenzó a desarrollarse a su alrededor. La luz se abrió paso gradualmente en su encierro, hasta que logró emerger por fin de la oscuridad y se encontró con el panorama de varias personas que la buscaban. A ella, a Scieszka.

.

_El hecho de que seas capaz de dar todo tu esfuerzo es un talento único._

Tiempo después, mientras redactaba de memoria el contenido del centésimo primer archivo del día que le había encargado el teniente Hughes, recordaría con una emocionada sonrisa las palabras de Alphonse Elric.

Y eso que no las había leído.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por leer n.n<em>


End file.
